bumpinthenightfandomcom-20200213-history
The Living Bread
The Living Bread is a character which first appeared in the episode Night of the Living Bread. When Mr. Bumpy dropped a piece of white bread behind the microwave, it became''' The Living Bread'''! Appearance The Living Bread is a piece of bread that has mutated with Two Arms, Two Legs, Two feet with no toes, Two eyes the one pupil on the left looks a bigger then the pupil on the right which is smaller and a mouth with a big bottom lip. Role in the series Through out the episode, the Bread goes around stalking Squishington and Bumpy and tries to eat them. The Bread is silent through out the episode and the only spoken line it has is a slow motion "NO". Although the Bread is defeated at the end of the episode, he is sometimes seen at Mr. Bumpy's Karaoke Cafe where he makes cameos he also makes a cameo in the Christmas Special T'was the Night Before Bumpy where he is seen dancing with Big Mike from the episode Baby Jail while Phil Silverfish performs The Dreidle song when the song starts speeding up, The Bread also makes a cameo in the season 2 episode Long Long Day Trivia *The Living Bread only appears on one thing of Bump in the night Merchandise which is a Bump in the night sticker set. Gallery 1271962730 3.jpg|The Living Bread stalking Squishington Dba0a1ba158de0263931084b56e55657.jpg|The Living Bread about to eat Squishington 94f7e6c4b3633fc52a2cd0ff72946d2a.jpg|The Living Bread after devoring Squishington 2e5d144c80d8539a97f18bb1c5bc6a84.jpg|The Living Bread with Mr Bumpy who is about to freak out in horror by the sight of him 58f419477e49f714901af71399bd0288.png|Mr Bumpy trying to pry open The Living Bread's mouth 5d8877a8e326b76d4ab20f995d4887f7.jpg|The Living Bread getting ready to pounce 7fed4532ea3499fc0459c94f2b484565.jpg|The Living Bread getting ready to jump out at Mr Bumpy and Squishington 9cea4c1c5753031ff14284f302113d7d.jpg|The Living Bread tries to swallow Bumpy 1f0f4cc4e1d850a9d0808374eae7246a.png|The Living Bread about to spit Mr Bumpy out Aa31e9ecb93d8e0ea0fd8803859d8f72.jpg|The Living Bread getting ready to spit Bumpy out B9494f74aac9fa1b016a8e93232cbc54.png|The Living Bread spits out Mr Bumpy causing him to go flying and hit the wall 2dea2f9a74dc8fa9402a83f80bc6d0cd.jpg|The Living Bread blows his tongue at Mr Bumpy and Squishington then escapes Come_on_dough_boy_waffle_face_come_get_me.JPG|"Come on dough boy waffle face come get me" says Bumpy trying to lure The Living Bread in a trap Hasta_la_vista_baby.JPG|The Living Bread jumps up behind Bumpy unware he's about to be trapped inside a toaster The_bread_being_trapped_in_the_toaster.JPG|The Living Bread trapped inside the toaster while Squishington pushes down the toaster button If_only_they_thought_to_look_behind_them_all_might_have_been_saved.JPG|The Living Bread now all dark and burnt rising from the toaster The_living_bread_rises.JPG|The Living Bread rises and Bumpy and Squishington see he's right behind him Bumpy_and_squish_screaming_that_the_bread_is_behind_them.JPG|The Living Bread Behind Bumpy and Squishy screaming in horror as he has risen from the toaster WILL_YOU_SHUT_UP.JPG|The Living Bread watching Mr Bumpy telling The Narrator to shut up WE_DID_LOOK.JPG|The Living Bread watching Bumpy pointing up to him telling The Narrator that the did look THE_BREADS_NOT_GONNA_EAT_ANYONE.JPG|The Living Bread watching Bumpy tell The Narrator that The Bread is not gonna eat anyone Bumpy_NO.JPG|The Living Bread watching Bumpy tell The Narrator "NO!" Squish_holding_back_the_bread.JPG|The Living Bread being held back by Squishington Peanut_butter_face.JPG|The Living Bread dodges the peanut butter which ended up on Squishy's face The_bread_dodging_the_peanut_butter.JPG|The Living Bread dodgeing the Peanut Butter Squish_trapping_the_living_bread.JPG|Squishy trying to trap The Living Bread He_is_getting_away.JPG|The Living Bread trying to get away so he doesn't get shot with Peanut Butter Slow_motion_no_scene.JPG|"NO!" says The Living Bread in slow motion who is about to be shot with Peanut Butter Shot.JPG|The Living Bread finally shot with the last scoop of Peanut Butter Peanut_butter_bread_monster.JPG|The Living Bread covered in Peanut Butter about to fall off the dresser The_bread_at_the_edge_of_the_shelf.JPG|The Living Bread gonna fall off the dresser and land on the floor stuck to the peanut butter Pushing_the_bread.JPG|The Living Bread being pushed off the dresser by Bumpy and Squishy The_bread_defeated.JPG|The Living Bread is finally defeated The_bread_face_down.JPG|The Living Bread stuck to the peanut butter on the floor face down Screen_Shot_2016-09-14_at_10_15_23_am.png|The Living Bread makes a cameo at the Karaoke Cafe in the episode "Long Long Day" Vintage_bump_in_the_night_stickers.JPG|The Living Bread makes appearence on a Bump in the night Sticker Set Category:Characters Category:Aliens,Germs,Bugs and other minor characters Category:Males